Unbreakable Loyalty Story Trailer
by XxSpitfirexX
Summary: This is a trailer for my story that I'm in the works of making and I'd thought I would make this, to see what you all think of the story. Input on the story or wishing to share ideas is welcomed, just please try to keep any flames down. The real summary will be posted when the story is updated up on to my account.
1. Trailer 1 through 6

This is my first time making a trailer story, so I hope it came out good. I tried to put all the right spots to leave you guessing and wanting to know whats going on but not giving out to much.

This is the trailer for the first three chapters, which I have two out of three done. When chapter three is done, I will update all three then start work on the trailer for chapters 4, 5 & 6. If you like the trailer idea please do tell me and I'll keep doing it and also do it for any other stories I wish to do.

All copy right goes to Marvel, but Ame who is mine.

That's enough of me talking, hope you enjoy what you see here and hope to see you when the real story comes out. :3

**A Loki story - Unbreakable Loyalty, Trailer**

* * *

Her parents glance to each other, "Ame we believe it is time we tell you" Her father said as her mother gives her a nod.

"You are of age now and ready to take on the roll we have made for you so long ago" Ame gave her father a confused look, having no idea what it is he saying.

"What roll is it that you speck of?" She asked what roll could they have made for her and waited so long to tell her now, at what her father said next made her whole world stop.

"You are betrothed to the youngest prince of Asgard"

* * *

"Please understand we did this for the right reasons" She said, Ame's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What good of a reason is there to steal away my choice in my own husband" Ame said, her voice held a hint of anger as she was trying to keep in it.

"All we want is what is best for you" Ame looked to her father at hearing that, "your betrothed is a fine man, he will make a good husband for you." Her father said, she stared at him a moment before letting out a sigh, there was no point in fighting with them.

* * *

"Here we are"

Ame was snap out of her thoughts at her mother's voice, she looked up to see huge golden doors in front of them. She gulped as they were opened and the sounds of the Ball going on reach her ears, Ame followed her parents inside with one thought in her mind.

I hope I can do this.

* * *

Loki stood next to his mother, trying to hide the annoyed look, anger flowed through his body. After a talk with his father before the Ball started, Loki found out he is betrothed, the news shocked him.

Out of anyone Loki thought it would be Thor who would be getting something like this, not him.

The very fact he had his choice of picking a wife of his own taken away, fill him with much rage. It took kind understanding words from his mother to somewhat calm his rage, so he didn't make a fool of himself at the Ball.

"Ah Surya! It is so good to see you again my old friend"

* * *

She felt as if she couldn't look away, haven't never been this close to him before she noticed how even more handsome him looked. Ame bit her bottom lip slightly as she looked at him; he looked so very good in his finer clothes.

"I know you will do well for my brother, he is a lucky man to get to marry someone as lovely as you" Thor said, making Ame's face turn red as she stared at him. "T-Thank you" She said shyly, making Thor smile a little more.

"I agree you'll make a wonderful wife for our son" Frigga said smiling. Ame's mother smiled proudly as she looks to her daughter, well Ame give Frigga a shy smile in return.

* * *

"Tell me, what your thoughts on what's going on are" Loki asked, Ame glanced up at him. Noticing right away how much taller he was than her.

"I've accepted it" She says softly, making Loki rise his eyebrow a little, "Something tells me you're not all that happy about it" Loki said.

"I will not lie, I am upset at the fact I am unable to choose my own husband but I understand my parents reason for doing this." Ame said, Loki nodded his head, liking that he wasn't the only one feeling how unfair it was.

* * *

Thor glanced to Ame then over to Loki, "What are your thoughts on her brother" Thor asked.

Loki took a sip of the drink he had in his hand before glancing to Ame then looked to Thor.

"Seeing as we just met there not much to say but she is very lovely to look at, plus with her enjoyment of magic, we may just get along. It makes it so I don't feel too ill-tempered at father for doing this" Loki said taking another sip.

Thor nodded as he looked to Ame, "I can see she has a kind heart, also that of a shy one as well" Thor said grinning, "I like it, it makes her look very cute" Fandral said as he also looks over to the two woman, "Agreed" Thor said.

* * *

"Come with me" Loki whisper in her ear as she gave a slight nod.

Loki grins and pulled her silently away from the group and to the big doors. When the two walked out into the hall, Loki leaded Ame down the hall, they went down many halls till he finally stop at a door and open it.

Loki let Ame walk in first before following and closing the door behind him. Ame looked around the room to see it was a training like area, turning she gave Loki a confused look.

"I wish to see what it is you can do with your magic" He said with a slight grin.

* * *

After some small talk then finally goodbyes they was ready to leave, "till we meet again, I hope you have a good night's sleep" Loki said, kissing Ame's hand.

Making her blush as she shyly smiled at him, "yes till then, good night Loki" Ame said as she pulled her hand slowly out of his grip. Her finger tips brush against his, making her cheeks turn slightly redder, Loki let out a low chuckle as he smirked at her.

* * *

Thor's big day was tomorrow and the whole palace was in an uproar to get everything ready.

But Ame had noticed something about her silent prince, he seem to be disappearing a lot lately. When she did find him, he always had this odd look in his eyes, like when he was planning something big. Ame feels that he might do some kind of trick tomorrow to mess up Thor's big day of being made king.

"You know how I feel about that"

Ame blinked startled as she looked to Loki, "I'm sorry?"

Loki had a sly smile on his face as he stared at her, his eyes look liked they turned darker green. He lift his hand and grip her chin, lifting it up as his thumb press on her lower lip and pulled down slight.

"Biting your lip, you know how I feel when you do that" He said, his voice changing in tone. Making her blush as a shiver goes through her body at hearing it, she noticed he had moved closer to her.

* * *

"I've come to talk to you about wedding plans, seeing as you two will be wed not long after Thor is made king" Frigga said.

Getting control of himself, Loki clear his throat before looking at both women. "Uh yes, I will leave you two ladies to this and see you for lunch" Loki said, Frigga smiled nodding at him.

Gripping Ame's hand, Loki placed a kiss on it, making the young woman blush but smile at him. He gave her a small grin before walking off; Frigga looked to the young woman in front of her.

"Come my dear" She said before turning and walking off, stepping more out of her room. Ame closed the door then followed after the Queen.

* * *

Why would he head down there, silently going down the stairs, trying to make sure her footsteps don't make a sound.

Getting to the bottom, Ame peeked around the corner watching Loki for a moment before following again.

She saw him walk around a corner before she sneaked over fast and peeked around it. Her eyes widen as she didn't see him, her eyes darted all around but saw no sign of him. Frowning Ame step out of her hiding spot and walked forward a few steps looking around, trying to figure which way he could have gone.

* * *

"What are you doing down here?" Loki asked as he grips her arm and pulled her fast away.

Pulling him fast to a stop, she pointed behind them with eyes wide, "Loki there are Fr-."

"I know"

Ame eyes widen more in shock at his words, almost not believing what she heard. He said it so calmly as if he didn't care that they was here, "Why are you acting so calm we must tell the All father" Ame said as she tried to rush around him.

Loki grips her arm fast and tugs her back before gripping both of her upper arms tight. A small gasp escape her as she stared at him startled, Loki narrowed his eyes at her, "you will do no such thing, you will not say a word of what you've seen down here, do you understand me."

* * *

"Do I have your Loyalty" Loki asked, watching her closely to see if she'll lie to him.

Ame stared at him a moment before letting out a small sigh, "You will always have my Loyalty, no matter what happens" Ame said truthfully. Loki stared at her a moment longer before slowly letting her go, knowing she speaks the truth.

* * *

"Do not look so worried my dear"

Ame looked at Loki as he walked over and pulled her to her feet, "All will go as plan and when I am made king, we will be wed right after and you can rule by my side."

"You promise that this is only to ruin what is to happen tomorrow and no one will be hurt?" Ame asked, she lifted her head slightly to glance up at Loki.

He stared at her before running his fingertips over her cheek, "I promise no one will get hurt, plus this will give us more time to prove to father. That Thor is not fit to be king."

* * *

"My Queen"

"There is no need for that, we are to be family" Frigga said smiling as she stops next to Ame. Joy filled her heart at hearing the Queen say that as a smile appeared as Ame glanced over to Loki, who was next to Thor and their friends talking.

"You do well for my son, I've seen the change in him" Frigga said as Ame blinked and looked to her. "He has a light to his eyes that he never hasn't had for years, a happiness I don't even think he notices yet himself."

* * *

At feeling a touch to her back, she turns her head to see Loki standing next to her smiling. "Did you have a nice chat with my mother?" He asked, Ame smiled back and nods her head, "We did, I very much like talking with her."

"That's good to hear, my mother is very taken with you" Loki said before gripping her chin and lifts it up as he lean down, "As am I" He whispered.

* * *

They arrived at her doors after a few moments as Loki stop and turn to her, "I bid you good night and pleasant dreams" He said lifting her hand up and placing a kiss on it.

Ame gave him an almost loving smile as her eyes soften, "I bid you good night as well and hope your dreams are fill with pleasant ones also."

"My dreams are always pleasant when they are always filled with you" Loki said with a sly grin, making the young woman blush. Loki let out a low chuckle at seeing it.

"Always a charmer with words my prince" She said smiling as he grin more at her, making her heart race at seeing it.

"Always" He said, making Ame bit her bottom lip slightly. She saw his green eyes dart to her lip, making her stop fast remembering his words.

* * *

This was it, the big day for Thor. He was to be made king and Ame couldn't help but have a deep feeling dread, she didn't understand the bad feeling. Maybe it had something to do with the Frost Giants in the weapons vault or it could be that Loki is hiding something from her.

Loud cheering snap her out of her thoughts as she looked to the side to see Thor making his way down the long red carpet to his father. A smile appeared on her face at Thor actions as Sif next to her, rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Please" Sif said at Thor showing off and making the people cheer louder for him, Ame let out a small giggle behind her hand as she glanced to her other side at Loki.

* * *

Ame looked back to Odin and listen to him proclaim Thor as the king, right before Odin was about to say the final word to make seal the deal. He stop and tilted his head slightly to the side, Thor frowned and looked to his father as everyone stared at Odin.

Many wondering why he stop like that.

"Frost Giants" Odin said before tapping his spear on the floor again.

* * *

"You said no one would get hurt! You promised Loki!"

"How was I to know they would of been in there" Loki said with a blank look on his face, making Ame narrow her eyes. "How can you act so calm, two lives were taken today because of your foolish want to ruin your brother's day to be king"

Loki's eyes narrowed at her before he moved closer and looked her right in the eyes, "you know my reason for doing this, and do not question my actions"

* * *

The icy wind blows by making Ame hold her cloak closer to keep warm, while moving closer to Loki. Her nervous blue eyes darted to every little sound as they made their way through the icy lands of the Frost Giants.

Ame knew right away they shouldn't be here.

"You are nothing more than a boy, trying to prove himself a man, now leave while I still allow it."

Ame saw the look on Thor's face and knew he did not want to leave even through Laufey was allowing them to leave with their lives. Fear grips her as she grabs the back of Loki's outfit, "Loki...I'm scared.." She whispers.

At hearing that, Loki glanced over his shoulder, to see the fear in her blue eyes before rushing over to Thor.

* * *

"You should have said nothing, why would you even say that, knowing who your brother is" Ame said, sadness in her voice. "I had no idea father would banish him, I did try to stop him from going" Loki said from his spot at his desk.

Ame stared at him; she had a feeling that he knew Thor's actions today would lead to him being banished from his home. Even though she had strong feels for Loki, Thor was her friend and she never would wish for him to be banished as he was today.

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes, she stared at him as his skin was the color of blue and his eyes glowing red.

When he put the casket down was when his skin turns back to normal, or was it really normal?

What was he hiding from her?

* * *

After hearing of Loki's real past, Ame did not know what to think of her prince anymore. She felt sadness for him because how long Odin waited to tell him the truth, but she couldn't help the fear that grip her heart at knowing he was from the very monsters that haunt every child's nightmares.

Her feelings were so confused and it pained her when she remembers the look on his face when she flinched away from him in fear.

* * *

He pulled away, his green eyes staring down into her dazed blue eyes as he was panting slightly from the rush.

"This is not how I wanted our first time to go but I can't deny that I didn't enjoy it very much" Loki's deep said, Ame's cheeks flashed at his words as a smile appeared on her face.

"I agree"

* * *

"My lady only you can talk to him, make Loki let Thor return" Sif pleaded as Ame stared down at her lap. "Please, you know what he is doing is wrong."

She closed her eyes tight, to try and stop the tears that wanted to escape, she wanted to help Sif, really she did. But she had her loyalty to her king and she wouldn't betray Loki and lose his trust.

"I'm sorry Sif, I cannot do as you ask"

Teary blue eyes looked to the warrior next to her; with a begging look for her not ask anymore of her, that she could not give.

* * *

Panic raced through her, as she got to her feet fast and ran over to the now huge hole in the Bifrost. "Give me your hand!" She pleaded, falling to her knees and reaching her hand out, tears filling her eyes.

Green eyes glanced to her before a figure appeared next to her, Looking to the side. Ame eyes widen as lips were pressed against hers. When they pulled away, three words were whisper to her before the figure disappeared.

Looking fast down, her eyes widen more as she watched him let go and fall down into the worm hole.

"LOKI!"

* * *

Ame stood at the end of the broken Bifrost, next to Heimdall. Staring down at the spot where her beloved disappeared, tears flowing down her cheeks as the breeze blows her hair from behind softly.

Three words echo in her mind, which was the last thing he said to her before falling to the wormhole.

_"Wait for me"_

* * *

Thank you for reading :3


	2. Trailer 7 through 12

Here is it the Trailer two, I wanted to get it out a lot sooner but I got caught up with feeling sick, watching movies that Tom hiddleston. I don't know what that man has done but I can't stop watching movies that he is in ./. I believe I've been caught in the web, all his fangirls have been caught in lol But I love that guy and want so badly to meet him.

But enough of that lol Oh also I might not be able to get the chapters out tonight, I have to work and I've only just started working on chapter 8 and still need to get 9 done. So most likely all three chapters will be out by tomorrow. I am so sorry I couldn't get it out tonight like I wanted to but if you got anyone to blame . blame Tom for distracting me lol xD

Well hope you like the Trailer :3 All copy rights got to Marvel for the ideas and lines, I only claim Ame.

* * *

"Some say she waits for him" Frigga said as she sat in a chair next to a window.

"That's so sad, she waits for a moment that won't come" Frigga's head maid and close friend said, with a sad look to her brown eyes.

"Has she left her room at all?" Frigga asked, looking to the woman, an almost hopeful look in her eyes. At the shake of the maid's head, Frigga frowns.

"No I am sorry my lady, she still sits at her window, staring out to the Bifrost."

"I see..." Frigga looks back out her window, her heart still hurts for the loss of her youngest son, but she tried to keep herself busy. To help keep her mind off the pain.

* * *

"You must let go of this feeling of hope for my brother, I fear it will only end in more heart break for you. I worry for you my friend, we all do, and your mother is coming again later today"

* * *

"I can't..." her voice was low as she stared down into the shock eyes of Thor's.

* * *

Thor glanced down to see her running her fingers over Loki's cape, before putting his hands on the sides of her head, Thor stared her right in the eyes, "I will help you my friend, you will not suffer through this alone anymore." His words made tears come to her eyes as she stared at him

* * *

"Why can't you just reconsider and come home"

Ame stop at her words as she stared at the floor.

"There is nothing left for you here; all you have is his things to remind you of what you two ones had." Turning, she looked to her mother with a haunting look in her dull blue eyes, making tears come to her mother's eyes.

Looking away from her mother, not able to look at her any longer, "I'm sorry..." She whisper before rushing into her room and closed the door.

* * *

"I'm sure you wonder why I've asked you to come here this morning" Odin said as Ame glanced up at him, "I have..." She said watching him. "Your actions of late have not gone unnoticed by me; I speak to you not only as the allfather but of a worried parent as well."

"It is time you went home."

Her head shot up at this as she stared at Odin shocked, "No please reco-" She went silent as she saw his hand go up. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him, she couldn't leave! Loki was going to come for her, he was!.

"I've thought hard on this, I believe it times, all these walls hold for you now is memories."

* * *

Letting out a sigh, she knew she couldn't stay much longer, with Loki's helmet and cape in her arms. She turns to walk out when she heard to maids walk by, it was what they was saying that made her froze.

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"Loki was heard to be not dead but on Midgard."

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I heard it from Thor himself, he was talking to the warriors three and lady Sif, and he is going to Midgard himself to bring him back."

* * *

"Wait Thor!" At his name, he turns with a startled look on his face.

* * *

"This is true! Please tell me it's true! Is he...is he live" She asked.

* * *

"Take me with you"

* * *

Following after Thor as he made a thunder sounded ones reaching Midgard; it was dark when they got to the realm. Not far away they saw something in the air, flying fast for it they both landed on top the metal flying craft.

At hearing a sound they both looked down at the end of the flying craft to see a door opening. Thor wasted no time jumping down and landing inside the craft, Ame waited as she heard voices before she saw Thor fly out of the craft.

A flash of green caught her eyes as they fly fast to the ground, her blue eyes widen in shock before she follows fast after Thor.

After Loki.

* * *

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked with a glare on his face as he stared at his brother, he long thought to be dead.

Letting out a laugh, which sent shivers down Ame's spine, as she watched him with longing. Her heart beating fast in her chest as her eyes stare at him, almost not believing.

"I missed you too." Loki said grinning.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked, tightening his grip on the hammer in his hand.

* * *

"We all did. Our father..." Thor started to say before Loki cut him off, in a moment of anger, "Your father!... He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Thor moved closer, that same deep sadness in his eyes, that made Ame's heart ache for him, for them both. "We were raised together, we played together, and we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

* * *

"I am a king!" Loki said back, his voice raising.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream!" Thor yelled as he walked over fast and grip the back of Loki's neck. He stared his brother right in the eyes, "You come home."

Loki stood there for a moment, staring back at Thor before finally saying something.

"...I don't have it."

Thor let Loki go roughly before turning and walking a bit away from him, turn back to face him. An angry look flashed in his blue eyes, "Do you have any idea the pain you caused us all! ...the heart ache you caused lady Ame."

* * *

"You listen well, brother. I...-" Thor started to say before something raced by Ame and knocked him away from Loki, into the forest below. Loki blinked before leaning forward.

"I'm listening." Loki said as a grin appeared on his face before he turns and looked down at his brother.

* * *

"L-Loki..." She said her voice thick from her tears as she started making her way to him again. Her knees felt weak, as if they were going to give out any moment.

Seeing her body shaking, Loki walked fast over just as her knees gave out as he caught her in his arms. Her arms wrap around him tightly as she cried into his chest, Loki felt his chest tighten at the sound of it.

"I...I was starting to think what they said was true...I thought I was never going to see you again" Ame said as she pressed her face against his chest.

* * *

She placed it against his cheek, sniffling again. "I've missed you so much" She said staring back at him, 'Loki please say-" She was cut off by his lips pressing almost roughly against hers.

* * *

Loki felt her shudder and couldn't help but smirk, he had a feeling she was remembering the dream he put in her. The same dream he couldn't wait to do for real with her, when the time was right and he was made king of his realm.

He would make her his queen and finally claimed what belong to him and no one else.

* * *

She saw a grin appear on Loki's face as he stared down at them; Thor looked up at them as did the other two.

Gripping Loki's hand, Ame couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now.

* * *

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce said as Thor looked to him in anger.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor said glaring at him.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said with a calm look.

Thor got a slight startled looking before crossing his arms with a frown, "He's adopted." Thor said with an uneasy look.

"You lie!"

Everyone turn to look at the young woman standing behind Thor, to see her looking at Natasha with an upset look. She didn't want to believe what this woman said about her Loki.

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but its true."

* * *

Walking to where Loki is being held, Ame stood in front of the cage as Loki walked over and stared at her.

"Say it isn't true..." She said with an upset look, Loki knew right away what she was talking about. "Well first I need to know what it, to tell you if it is or not" Loki said with a calm look.

"Did you really kill all those humans" She asked, watching him closely, Loki made a slight oh like face as he glanced away then looked back to her. He stared her right in the eyes, "I did."

* * *

She stood behind Thor, not wishing to be around anyone else, even Loki. After that upsetting talk, she wasn't very pleased with him but it still hurt to be away from him after being apart for so long.

She listen to the man tell Thor about this woman named Jane Foster, by the looks of it Thor very much liked her.

"Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man." Thor said as he looked to the man, as he nodded his head at Thor.

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." He said, making a smile appear on Thor's face.

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like Bilchsteim." Thor said as he shakes his head.

The man looked confused as he stared at the thunder god, "Like what?"

This made Thor return the confused look as he stared back at the man, "Bilchsteim. You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?"

The man shakes his head, "Don't think so."

"They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." Thor said, making Ame felt out a small giggle.

* * *

Not able to stay away from Loki, she sat with her back pressed against the glass. Both did not say a word to each other, for she was still upset with him and he didn't want to make it worse.

At the sound of footsteps, they both looked over to see Natasha walking over; she gave Ame a slight confused look. Wondering why the young woman was here but not questioning her on it before the red haired woman look to Loki.

Ame felt her body tense up, why was she here, what she wanted with Loki. An old awakening jealously started boiling inside her, any woman beside Sif and Frigga, she didn't trust around Loki. Not after that moment in his room that she walked in on.

* * *

Ame stood behind Thor, as they enter a room with the others. She was half listening to what they was all talking about, her mind see replaying what happen between Loki and Natasha.

She never saw that side of Loki before and it pain her s deeply, it made her wonder what happen to him after he was sucked into that worm hole to make him like this. This was not the Loki she knew and loved, she started to fear now if she could really keep her promise she made to him so long ago.

She didn't know if her loyalty to him would last if he kept going down the path he was heading.

* * *

Having been knocked out of her thoughts by loud voices, she blinked and looked up to see everyone arguing, her eyes darted to one person to another.

Trying hard to figure out what made this happen.

Ame started to get very sick and tired of them fighting like this, narrowing her eyes as her hands curled into fists at her side. Her dark blue eyes slowly turn light blue as her anger started to get the better of her.

"ENOUGH!" her voice echo through the room as the lights and computers started flickering. The room with silent fast as all eyes looked around the room before landing on her; they stared at her in shock.

Everyone didn't dare make a move or sound as they stared at the angry woman; Thor even backed a few feet away from her. Till finally the other woman in the room, looked at all the guys before looking back to Ame.

"You need to teach me how you did that."

* * *

She stood there watching the two men fight, one telling the other to put on a suit.

Just then the whole place shakes as a loud boom echoing through the whole place. Making everything shake as Thor caught Ame before she fell to the floor, "Are you alright" He asked as she nods her head at him. Thor help her up before looking around to see what made that happen, Rogers looked to Tony fast.

"Put on the suit!" he yelled as they both got to their feet, "Yup!" he said back as they both raced out.

Noticing both Banner and Natasha not there, Thor got a bad feeling as he turn to Ame, "Stay here!" he said before rushing out. Ame stared at the door with a worried look before a thought pop into her mind.

That blast was pretty close to where-.

"Loki" She said as panic goes through her before she ran out of the room.

* * *

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked as he walked over, holding Ame against him.

Thor, who had tried to tackle Loki from being free from the cage, got tricked and is now locked in very cage that Loki was held in. Ame tried to get out of Loki's hold, to help Thor but he only tighten his grip on her, as he walked to the controls.

She watched Thor slam his hammer on the glass, cracking it as Loki flip open something on the controls. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" He asked looking to Thor.

Her eyes widen at this as she looked pleadingly to Loki, "No please don't!" She begged, He only glanced to her before looking back to Thor, his finger right over the red button.

* * *

She sat on the flying craft a crossed from Loki, staring at him with an upset look on her face. Tears sliding down her face from what just happen as Loki finally let out a sigh.

"Don't look at me like" He said glancing to her.

"You killed that man...he did nothing to you" She said, trying to fight back more tears that wished to escape. "He wishes to stop me, to which I could not allow happen" Loki explains like it was no big deal.

"And what of your brother-!"

"He is not my brother!" Loki yelled back as he slams his fist down on the metal seat next to him.

* * *

She laid there staring up at him as she tried to control her fast breathing, her face red. She placed a hand on Loki's cheek with sadness in her eyes. "What happen to you" She asked in a soft voice, Loki stared down at her before looking away.

She could see the haunting look in his eyes as he remembers the time he was done. It pain her to see that look in his eyes as she turn his face back to her, "Loki I can't help you if you don't tell me" She said pleading with him with her eyes.

"There are something's, its best you don't know" He said the hidden despair and horror in his eyes, made her almost cry. Pulling his head down, she pushed her lips against his, trying somehow to pull some of his pain into her through the kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Loki stared down at her, an uneasy look in his eyes. "Why do you care so much...?" He asked as if confused why she keeps returning to his side, after everything he done so far.

She stared him right in the eyes, "Because I love you."

* * *

"Let him go right now!" Ame yelled at the Hulk as he slams Loki down then turn his head to her. She knew she should be scared right now, that she should be running for her life. But at this moment, all she felt was anger and protectiveness for her love, she stared the beast down as he let out a huff.

Letting of Loki, he stalked by Ame, "Puny god" He said in his deep voice before jumping out the window. Staring out the window, where the Hulk left, she turn her head back fast at hearing Loki letting out a pain sound.

Rushing to his side, she fell to her knees next to him as he stared wide eye up at the ceiling. He laid very still as he kept letting out a sound, filled with pain as she stared at him.

At this moment she couldn't help it but let out a laugh.

* * *

Ame stood next to Loki as he was handcuffed and had a metal thing over his mouth to keep him from talking. She waited for Thor to be ready to take them back home, she noticed Natasha next to a man who were both staring at them.

She noticed her whisper to him as a smile appeared on the man's face.

Making a slight face at them, Ame turn to look to Loki as he glanced up from the ground. His eyes locked with hers, she could see the untrusting look in his eyes for what she did.

Letting out a sigh she ran her hair through his hair with a sad look in her eyes, "Don't be like that, I did this to save you, not to be against you" She said as Loki made a slight face. A confused look flashed in his eyes as he tried to understand her words and reason behind it.

Ame looked to Thor as he walked over with the Tesseract as both she and Loki grab ahold of it. Then in a flash of light they are sent back to Asgard.

* * *

That's it for the tailer, thank you for reading it :3


End file.
